The BoogeyMan!
by Neeva Caffrey
Summary: Boogey Man Continued...Not Good At Summarys...In Short Its Harry Potter As a child ....and he becomes...friends i guess you can say maybe family with snape! Adopted the one-shot from EbWselsh...Bye!
1. Blasted Boy!

**The Boogeyman**

On order, Severus Snape strode down the second floor corridors, his demeanor every bit as cynical as it had been that day and it wasn't too likely his bitter mood would lift any time soon.

This was the fourth order he had been given by Dumbledore today, and like the three before this one, it was concerning the matter of their 'favorite tenant' as Snape liked to refer to him as.

Why Dumbledore insisted on throwing the two of them together all of the time was beyond him, but every couple of hours or so that day, he found himself stuck with the one person he wanted to be with the least, a spoiled seven year old whelp with no knowledge of anything magical, and to think that before this morning, he assumed there was nothing more irritating than the typical first year Hufflepuff.

He absolutely resented that old Mrs. Figg for tipping Dumbledore off about a much too skinny Harry being overworked outside, in summer no less. And according to Mrs. Figg, that hadn't been the first time the boy was given excessive yard work to do.

Snape scoffed. No ones childhood was perfect; his own surely wasn't. Why should that Potter brat be given special attention? The work he was given to do was probably punishment for his arrogance, the same arrogance his father possessed.

But no, Dumbledore just had to portkey them both to Privet Drive that morning and investigate Potter's situation and much to both men's dislike, Dumbledore found the boy's relatives negligent and unfit to take care of him so he brought him back to Hogwarts.

Since then, Dumbledore had been up to no good.

First he insisted that Snape should show Potter to his room. Of course that wasn't much, but when Dumbledore used the floo later to ask him to show Potter around the school grounds, he was irritated.

There was nothing more annoying than the brat's obvious fascination with every inch of the castle. Snape hinted how bothersome the task was by remaining silent as they walked to every section of Hogwarts, but Potter obviously was too daft to take the hint as he asked incessant questions that drove him absolutely mad.

After Snape was finished showing Potter the school and answering his childish questions, Dumbledore found the two of them and told them to come up to his office for lunch.

Snape didn't have anything, but he tried not to seem vexed by the way Potter had no manners.

_Just like his father_, he thought.

Snape remained in Dumbledore's office as the old man explained to the boy why he was here and how his parents were wizards, just as he was. He told Potter everything there was to know about magic and even explained how he came to be Headmaster of the school. Snape noted that Dumbledore obviously avoided subjects such as the fame Potter didn't know about yet among other important things that still needed to be addressed including how his parents died, and who had killed them. And _why_.

After the conversation, which Snape thought was rather vague, he slipped away to his quarters to brew in his private labs, but not thirty minutes later, Albus had yet another assignment for him.

"Severus?" The Headmaster asked, knocking twice before entering the room. To his dislike, the old man wasn't alone. He, of course, had the little brat with him.

"Headmaster," Snape greeted, with a detectable amount of annoyance in his voice. If Dumbledore caught it, he didn't say. Instead he spoke rather cheerfully.

"Ah, Severus. I'm afraid I've just been called out to a meeting at the ministry," he began. "I was hoping that in the meantime, you could perhaps watch over young Harry here?" Snape sighed.

"Of course, Headmaster," Snape droned.

"Excellent! I'll just be going now," he said, and pushed the boy further into the room. Snape smiled to himself. He was pleased that the child was reluctant to enter.

Once Dumbledore left, shutting the door behind him, Snape, with a sour expression, turned to Potter and pointed to a large oak chair in one of the far corners of the room.

"Sit," he instructed, not kindly at all, and continued to brew his latest project.

Snape just flat out pretended that Potter wasn't there. Every so often, the man would look up and glare at the boy, but the boy was too busy looking around the room to notice. In fact, he sat quite fidgety on the chair, as if plagued by extreme boredom.

After an hour or so, Snape was too much into his potion to even bother to look up at the boy. However, when he heard a small clinking noise, he looked up and saw that Potter was examining small potion vials on the table beside him. Though they contained nothing dangerous inside them, only spices and other common innocuous ingredients, Snape found himself suddenly annoyed. More annoyed than usual.

"Potter!" he yelled. The boy's hand snapped back to his side and he looked up at the man like he had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry-"

"Don't be sorry," Snape said angrily. "Just don't mess with anything. Don't touch anything, don't even _look_ at anything-"

"But-"

"Silence! If you see fit to disobey me further, then… then…," the man began. He never had to deal with children younger than eleven. He quickly thought of something that might scare the young whelp into behaving.

"Ah… then the boogeyman will come and get you tonight."

Potter shut up and sat still after that. Snape grinned to himself as he finished his potion.

A good while later, a house elf popped into the room.

"Master Snape Sir," the house elf said. Snape raised his eyebrow to the ugly creature.

"What is it?"

"Master Dumbledore would like Grib to escort Master Potter up to his office, sir."

Automatically, Potter jumped off the large wooden chair and went to the door. Though he was supposed to, it vexed Snape that he was leaving before he _said_ he could. He didn't bother to say anything though. The quicker the brat left, the better.

Potter waited as Grib opened the door for the both of them and before stepping out, the boy turned back to the potions master.

"He has red eyes," the boy said. Snape furrowed his brow.

"Who?"

"The boogeyman," Potter said. "He has red eyes."

Speechless, the man just stared at the boy. Even after the boy left, he stared at the empty space where he had once stood.

"So he does," Snape muttered.

Adopted from ebwelsh

Hope ya like it

Review pleez!!!!


	2. Tom? ParselMouth? What The Bloody Hell?

Disclaimer:I...Own...NOTHING!

______________________________________________________________________________

_Did he remember? Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. Was he still there, haunting the child? Is he still alive, in hiding? Is it just one of the boys nightmares? How did he know? God, my heart is racing, a boy that young remembering a time at one year of age? Impossible. Insane. But..._

_But, it was a traumatizing thing and he may not remember much, but some of it...maybe...just a flash of green light....and evil laff...his face?_

"I have to tell Albus." said the Professor to no one in particuler, as he swooped like a bat from the room, as dramatically as possible I might add, down the hallways, and to the gargoyle.

"Rain Bow Chocalate Kisses" said Snape rolling his eyes.

He swoop up the stair case and into the Headmasters office, Potter was in the corner, sitting still and doing nothing whats so ever.

"Boy?" Snape said and the four year old looked up at him "Right before you left my office you said something, correct" taking the nod as confirmation,"tell Albus what you told me and no your not in trouble" he added the last part because the boy looked worried about this.

"I said the Boogey man has red eyes, I know ...hes in my terros and he has a mean laff, like he likes to hurt people and he kills a pretty lady with red hair and a man with hair like mine, he kills them with a green light and then he tries to kill me but he explodes and a ghost flys from his ashes" the boy finished breathlessly, in a rush I might add, for he had never had anyone to tell_ and when he told it wasnt as scary or sad anymore_ he thought.

_The old man looks sad and the other scary man looks shocked. Did I do something wrong? Was I a Bad Boy? Were they going to send him back with Anty Tuney and Uncle Vernon? He didnt want to go back?_

_The boy was crying, why, he couldnt possibly get what happened. _

"Plea..please do- don- don't se- sen- m-me b-bac-k" The boy sobbed, _send him back where, then it clicked._

"We will not be going back to the Dursleys ever and you have done nothing wrong to tell us this, so please dont cry" the Headmaster said kindly

"Freakz shouldnt whing' siad Potter, very quietly I might add

_Did the boy just call himself a freak? Why whould he do that? Does he think he is one?_

_How could he be so...so....he didn't really know and it bugged the hell out of him!_

"You are in no way a freak, you are diffrent, you can do things others can't, correct"

The boy nodded and said " I once sent a python on my cousin by accident at the zoo after he punched me in the stomach _REAL HARD!"_

"You did WHAT!?!" Snape yelled, but realized he had scared the boy "Im not mad but surprised " said Snape "How did you do it?"

The boy seemed to relax and said "I talkted to it, it wanted to go home and I wanted to help it, and then the glass dissapeared and the snake snapped at Dudly's ankles and left"

"I beleive he is a parselmouth, extroadinary gift really, but it is best that this is not well known" said Albus

"Oh, hello Tom, how are you?" said the boy, talking to a voice in his head.


End file.
